


Scallison：Through my heart

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall





	Scallison：Through my heart

打开窗户，时间是晚上十一点。Scott被窗外冬日夜晚的空气吹得抖了下，但脸上的傻笑却没被吹跑。他抬起手，无声的越过建筑和灌木累积出的阴影，冲躲在那里的女孩招招手。  
确认Melissa已经休息后，这对年轻人还是在家中进行了过夜秘密约会。Allison按照老路线，轻巧的攀上屋顶。接着她巧妙的不让自己发出多余声响，最终踏过窗口时扑进恋人的怀中。  
这不是第一次偷偷摸摸过夜，但这种出格的事情还是让他们情不自禁流出来的心情化作笑声，低压不住兴奋感。

Scott满足的抱着他的猎人，侧身倒入柔软的床上。直到他们迫不得已竖起食指告诫彼此需要安静，才终于以一个深情的吻堵住了声音。  
“你今晚在这里没问题？”Scott还是不放心地说，可他满眼都是舍不得。  
“我和他们说去Lydia家学习，最近要考试了，对吧？”可惜他们并不是要学习，不过这种谎言也只有这时候不会有多余的伤害。  
Scott抬手扫过Allison的眼帘，拨开遮挡漂亮双眸的刘海。指尖擦过对方纤细的睫毛，顺着耳廓的肌肤将长发送入颈后。  
Allison再次抬起双眸时，Scott觉得他在女孩眼中看到了最美的满月。Allison是父母的乖女儿，是Argent家出色的后裔，也是Scott最美的初恋。  
而Scott会成为比肯山最厉害的Alpha，最诚心善良的狼人。同时他永远是Allison心里可爱的男孩，是女猎人最棒的搭档。

“我今晚想睡在你的左边，”Allison抬手捧住Scott的脸，接着以此搂住，翻身覆盖到Alpha身上。即使单纯的相视，也足够令她笑得很甜。  
“睡在哪里都好，”Scott轻易接受了提议。哪里都好，只要在他怀中。一个吻落下，Scott动起嘴回应。刚才的词语伴着亲吻从大脑中抽走，他却清楚Allison读懂了一切。  
女孩抚摸过他的胸口，狼人炙热的心脏愉悦的跳动着。指尖画着圈，隔着衣服在结实的肉体上留下暧昧的碰触。长发垂落，避开台灯的光，营造出两人的空间。  
“因为，”Allison侧头枕住恋人的胸口，倾听心跳。“左边距离心脏最近。”  
Scott被她天真的话逗笑，这不是一个理智聪慧的猎人，而是单纯美丽的恋爱女孩。  
男孩一把搂住对方的腰，侧身转去另端。他让Allison从自己身上滑落，躺去身侧面对面。两人的腿还叠加在一起，膝盖在小腿间摩出温度。  
“你拥有我全部的心，Allison，”Scott说的平静而深情。如同他们一起的体重将床垫压下，使得彼此贴得更加紧密般。不需要在意处于什么位置，而是占据了全部。

“你知道吗？你唯一射穿我的时候，就是射穿了我的心。”  
“我…从知道你还能说出这种话。”趁着男孩为此做了个鬼脸时，Allison啄了对方的鼻尖。  
害羞不过是一时的，或者小鹿乱撞是无时无刻的。然而当这话说出口的时候，Scott察觉到自己将最不会表达的事，表达到了自己都不敢相信的境界。  
不过这没什么不对。因为他持续深爱着Allison，而Allison会继续站在他身边。他可以同她牵手走过林间密溪，她也可以和他并肩穿越敌群。

他可以为她亮出爪子。  
她可以为他搭起弓箭。

…

吻化作午后的阳光。床铺的柔软浮现出身前人最柔美的体态。Scott怀抱着她，睡意让两人相依。  
然后他睁眼开，刺眼的光却早早滑过清晨，流过太多时间。  
Allison成为他感受到的最单一的温度，却也是唯一留恋的东西。  
凉意覆盖，他怀中空了。

靠着的书架的后辈感觉有些酸痛。手中的树从他腿上滑落，叠加出不一样的触感。  
“嘿，伙计。这里是图书馆，可不是寝室。”  
Scott听到声音后先是愣了下，抬头发现个表情不满的学生后。这个懂事的Alpha不禁慌慌张张的蹲了起来，擦擦嘴角。  
道歉前他意识到不能大声说话，于是只好赶紧抱着书起身，小声的说了对不起。那个学生对此半接受，所以走过Scott刚才腿横着的地方，将书插入到他希望的那个位置里。

Scott抬手揉了揉脖子，瞥到了书架上的字迹。他想起来为何要来这里看书。  
并非希望一个人静静，而是希望有人能陪。  
手指摩擦过书架的质地，横扫过A.A这两个字母。那个人就在这里，被他的字迹所纪念着。  
Scott嘴角动了动，皱起眉头收起脑海中的记忆。最终耸了耸肩，并未表现出什么特殊的情绪，因为这段日子让他可以详情很多，也持续记得许多。  
他离开后，挡去的光线重新照射，透过书架横扫出一条光缝，穿过并排的两个名字缩写。

他内心的那之箭还在跳跃。  
因为他不会忘记初恋，不会忘记他交出的心。


End file.
